thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Curse of the Flying Kipper
The Curse of the Flying Kipper is an upcoming Sodor Adventures special, slated to be released in summer 2016. A trailer was released on January 23rd, 2016. Trailer The Flying Kipper has had its fair share of incidents... Henry: Oh, not again... James: Ohh... ...but things start to take a turn for the worst. Duck: You could say your Flying Kipper is cursed, Henry! Ha, ha! Henry: Ha, indeed! Charlie: There's a curse going around! Murdoch: Curses? Thomas: A curse?! Annie and Clarabel: (gasp) Suspicions start to form. Murdoch: Hiro crashed last night while taking The Flying Kipper! Victor: Needing repairs, again? It's up to Henry to prove who's right... Henry: There's no such things as curses! Philip: How can we be sure? ...and who's wrong. Henry: How about I show you... Hank: No, Henry! Hiro: Help, help! I'm derailing! James: I'm not pulling that train again... Cranky: ...seriously? The Curse of the Flying Kipper Coming this year Summary After Duck jokes that Henry's "Flying Kipper" is cursed because of all the accidents surrounding it, it throws some of the engines into a panic when Charlie acts like it's true. Rumours start going around, and soon everyone else is afraid to pull the Flying Kipper, and anyone who isn't is too busy. So it's up to Henry to prove them wrong. Plot The Flying Kipper is a very important train indeed. Frozen fish is loaded into the old vans, and then an engine takes them along the Main Line to the Mainland, for the morning. It's pulled every night, usually by Henry. But engines have had accidents with the train too. "You'd swear something was wrong with that train!" grunted James as he backed into Tidmouth Sheds one morning. "Trouble with the Kipper, eh James?" chuckled Henry. "You wouldn't believe it," James groaned, "First, Salty backed into me... Then I ran out of sand so Porter had to fetch me more... And to top it all off, I got a reprimand from the stationmaster at Knapford for being late! Stafford got a kick out of that...!" "It's not so bad, James," said Henry, "You just had a bad day." "What utter rubbish!" James snorted, "You may like fish but I won't and I never will!" James puffed away crossly. Henry grinned. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the shed..." James isn't the only one to have trouble with the train either. Once, Duck crashed into the back of Henry's train at Gordon's Hill. "Oohh..." Duck groaned. And another time, Diesel had tried to pull some old fish vans for the Kipper, but instead the coupling snapped and he ran backwards into a train of flour, that was due for Emily. "Are you alright, Diesel?" asked Stafford worriedly. Diesel scowled. "...no... That darn Kipper..." It was a cool evening as Henry puffed into Tidmouth Harbour. He yawned as he puffed next to Duck, who was shunting the vans for the Flying Kipper. "Morning Duck... Or... night..." Duck giggled. "Sleepy, eh Henry?" "Maybe a bit," Henry admitted, "Pulling this train can get...tiring after a while." "I can certainly tell," Duck chuckled, "I'm sure you'll be able to sleep in though.""I hope so... If I don't, I'll probably fall asleep and crash into another train, and that would never do," remarked the big engine. "Certainly not. Though I must admit, it wouldn't be that surprising!" "What do you mean?" Unknown to Duck and Henry, Charlie had arrived at the harbour to collect some toffee tankers that were due for The Wharf. He braked and started to listen to the two engines. "Well, Henry, you do realize there have been many accidents surrounding the Flying Kipper. I myself was involved in one," Duck grinned. "Oh yes, I remember that all too well. I also recall once when Sidney tried pushing some fish vans through the buffers at Brendam and he fell into the sea." "That was awkward," Duck muttered, "I hope you don't mind me saying this, Henry, but it's getting a bit... erm... repetitive." Henry frowned; Duck was clearly building up to something, but he wasn't sure what. "I suppose it is... Why are you saying all this?" "Well, you could say your Flying Kipper is cursed, Henry! It's had so many accidents, after all!" Duck burst into laughter at his own joke, and Henry couldn't help but snicker himself. "Ha, indeed! Good one, Duck!" However, if there was one good thing Charlie was good at, it was misinterpreting things. Because of this, the purple engine had no choice but to view Duck's joke as an actual fact. He gasped in horror. "Oh no! A curse that was placed upon the Flying Kipper?! This is terrible! I must find someone to help!" Charlie cried as he started to puff away. "Did you hear something, Henry?" asked Duck. "Nope." "Oh. Okay then." Charlie raced along the line, panting heavily. "I must find someone to confirm the curse's existence. Hmm... I need to tell myself a joke. Who was the person who built that wall around their house? A walnut! Ha ha... Wait was I talking about? Oh right, curses! Ahhhhh!" Charlie raced by BoCo at Knapford. "Woah!" cried BoCo, "Someone's in a rush." Soon, the sun was rising over the horizon as Charlie puffed into Crovan's Gate, so he could charge onto the Norramby Branch Line. Arthur steamed into the station with some coaches as his first run of the day. The big tank engine yawned as he noticed Charlie coming to a halt. "Oh... Hello Charlie," Arthur said sleepily, "What brings you here this early in the morning?" "I need to find a source of information," replied Charlie hastily, "Otherwise the whole railway could be doomed!" Arthur blinked. "Did you get any sleep last night? Or is this some sort of joke? If so, it's not that funny." "I'm serious, Arthur!" Arthur eventually sighed."Alright, alright... Hmm... Assuming you're heading along my branch line, I think you'll find that the narrow gauge engines are a good source of information. Well, at the very least, Skarloey, Rheneas, Duke, Bertram, and Freddie are. Sir Handel and Duncan... not so much." Charlie whistled and started to puff away. "Thank you so much Arthur! I'll ask them at once!" Arthur chuckled. "You're very welcome, and- wait... What are you asking them?!" But Charlie was already too far away to listen or really care about Arthur. Arthur sighed. "Me and my big mouth..." At The Wharf, Colin loaded and lifted cargo, and Sir Handel, Freddie and Bertram were all shunting to and fro. Sir Handel had been sent there as punishment for a collision with Peter Sam the previous day... "Hey! Watch out, you clutz!" Sir Handel fumed. "You banged into me though..." countered Peter Sam. "Just shut it!" "Um..." "I said shut it!" "That's it, break it up," huffed Duke. Sir Handel was still grumbling about it, even hours after it had happened. "It's not fair! Peter Sam's life goes on as normal, and now I'm stuck with two of the weirdest engines imaginable!" "I won the race against Luke quite easily to be honest," Freddie boasted to Bertram, "I am the Fastest Engine in the Hills, you know." "Well of course you are, my lad. Would you like to hear a poem about it?" "Um..." "Freddie is the fastest, he said as he's slower than molasses. He is very white, yet he trembles with fright." "I don't like this poem..." "I'm not done. *ahem* Freddie likes to cheat in his races. He doesn't know how to keep his paces. Despite all this, he's a good friend indeed, and he's wiser than a bumblebee." "Bertram, I don't think that's representative of my actual personality." "You do cheat though," smirked Sir Handel. Freddie grunted. "Maybe once..." "Hello! Someone help me!" "Oh no, it's that purple tank engine..." grunted Sir Handel, "What's his name again? Blurphie?" "Murphy," said Bertram, "Blurphie, or perhaps it's something interesting like Snickety Snickety Snick." "...what." "It's language, Sir Handel." "My name is Charlie," huffed the purple tank engine, "And I must ask one of you to help me with my predicament..." "By all means," grinned Bertram, "Ask away, dear fellow. Let out your inner questions to others." "Well, do curses exist?" Sir Handel blinked. "You're joking, right?" "No!" fumed Charlie, "I'm being serious! Does a curse exist?" "Hmm... Well, I don't see why not. The ghosts of the afterlife seem to exist, so why not curses?" "Bertram..." "Not now, Freddie. What is it that is being cursed on, Charlie?" "The Flying Kipper." "Oh dear, that's definitely cursed. I-" "I was right! I must tell everyone at once! Otherwise we'll all smash into pieces after pulling that fish train!" Charlie raced by Colin on his way back to Tidmouth. Colin knew that when Charlie was determined, something was wrong. "Uh... Bertram, what did you do?" the crane asked nervously. "I just said curses exist, which they do, my fellow friends." "...Bertram... why... just... why." "Bertram, I don't think you've exactly noticed, but Charlie isn't the engine to go telling random things to," Freddie murmured, "Now he's going to spread panic like nobody's business." Bertram gulped. "Oh... oops." Charlie raced by Arthur again. "Sorry Arthur! I must tell everyone at once though! They need to hear the truth!" "I really don't wanna know..." Arthur muttered as Charlie ran out of sight. As Charlie raced along the line, he told everyone he met about the "curse". At Kellsthorpe Road, Donald was collecting some passengers as Charlie raced past. "Don't pull the Flying Kipper! It's cursed!" Donald scoffed. "Whit nonsense... That Charlie haes some ill water." Throughout the Main Line, Charlie kept spreading his propaganda. Engines like Molly were horrified by the "news". "The Flying Kipper's cursed?! Oh no! Poor Henry!" the yellow engine cried. "Doesn't Henry pull that train every night?" asked Bear. "Of course," said Charlie. "Well, that's terrible news!" Other engines were more cynical about the whole thing. "Curses?" asked Murdoch blankly as Charlie told him about his story."You mean you don't believe me, Murdoch?" Charlie asked glumly. "Not in the slightest, though I'd rather just get out of all of this chatter!" Murdoch sped up, leaving Charlie in a cloud of steam. He sighed, just as Thomas puffed in at the other platform, with his two coaches. "Hello Charlie! Why so down?" "Oh Thomas, it's horrible! Simply dreadful! I can barely even say it!" "Well, spit it out then!" "There's a curse going around!" Charlie exclaimed. Annie and Clarabel gasped in horror. "A curse?!" cried Thomas. "What type of curse?" asked Annie. "One placed on the Flying Kipper," replied Charlie ruefully, "I'm just glad you believe me, Thomas." "Well, uh..." Charlie whistled and puffed away. Thomas groaned. "Don't get involved, Thomas..." murmured Clarabel, "Charlie isn't a good influence." "I already know that..." Soon, almost every engine on the Main Line was talking about the supposed curse, since word spreads fast on Sodor. "Did you hear about the curse?" asked Neville to Douglas. "Aye, but ah fin' it tae be rubbish," Douglas huffed. "Oh... What about you, Diesel?" "Huh! The only curse around here is the fact you steam engines are still in service," he scowled as he rushed away to shunt more trucks. "Well... What a predictable yet disheartening response." At Tidmouth Sheds, Henry groaned as he slowly backed into the final berth. Emily frowned. "What's wrong, Henry? You don't sound well." "Is that unusual?" grinned James. Emily glared at James as Henry sighed. "I think something's wrong... I feel such a pain..." Henry's driver frowned as he started inspecting his engine. "So? What's the problem?" asked the fireman. "Something's lodged in one of his tubes. No wonder he can't get that much steam up right now." Henry sighed. "I suppose that explains it..." Gordon winced, not liking to see his friend like this. He started to puff onto the turntable as it turned to Henry's berth. "Hmm... I have enough time before the midnight express to take you to the Steamworks. Come on, old chap.""Thank you, Gordon," said Henry gratefully as Gordon was coupled up to him. Gordon whistled and started to puff away with Henry in tow. James gasped. "Oh no! The curse must've done this!" James' comment made everyone else look worriedly to each other. "I hope poor Henry's alright," said Molly sadly. "Not to mention someone has to pull the Flying Kipper..." added Bear. "Who can do such a task though?" asked Hank, "Certainly not me. I ain't getting no curse." "Neither am I," shivered Molly, "Such things make me nervous! I'd rather be like spotless like Arthur than accident-prone like... well pardon me for saying this but... well, Henry!" "Come on everyone, this is nonsense," Emily scoffed, "Do you really believe this, Molly?" "...yes." "Oh for goodness' sake... What about you, Bear?" Bear winced. "Well, uh... I'd rather not take any chances..." "Agreed," said Neville quietly, "I'm sorry, Emily, but... uh... well..." Emily was about to retort when the Fat Controller drove up. "What's going on?" the Fat Controller asked as he closed the car door. "What do you mean, sir?" asked Emily. "I just saw Gordon taking Henry to the Steamworks. Why is that?" "Henry has a tube blockage, sir," replied Hank, "I'm afraid he'll be out of commission for a little while." "Oh dear... I wonder how that happened... Hmm... Someone else shall have to take the Flying Kipper tonight then. I'll need one of you to do the job." "Not me," protested James, "I'm not touching fish and having an accident..." "I hate to agree with James of all engines, but I'm out as well," said Hank gruffly. "Hey!" "I'm afraid I'll have to side with them, sir," added Bear, "After all, I... have to take a special goods train to the Mainland." Molly shivered and backed slowly into her shed. Neville looked from side to side nervously. The Fat Controller groaned. "You can't all be super busy tonight... The only other engine available is Hiro." "Well, please send him then. He knows how to deal with trucks," James huffed, "I don't need my paint to be all scratched up... again." "I'd love to do it, sir," said Emily, "But I don't think I'm strong enough." "Indeed you aren't. There's a lot of extra fish this time around, so it'll be heavier than normal," said the Fat Controller. He looked to all the other engines one by one, all expressing nervous facial expressions. Realizing he had no other choice, he finally relented. "Alright... I'll send for Hiro... But I expect all five of you to work extra hard tomorrow or else you'll be taking the kipper." Emily smirked as the Fat Controller drove away. "Thank goodness..." murmured Hank, "I'd rather pull all five of you at the same time than pull that curse of a train..." Hiro was simmering quietly in the goods shed, having a pleasant conversation with some trucks. "Do you all like being the same color?" Hiro asked politely. "Meh, it's alright being this color. Rainbow would be amazing though," said a truck. "He always dreams like that. He also wants to be the first truck on the moon, so don't take him seriously..." grunted a van. "Hey, it could happen!" Hiro chuckled, just as the Fat Controller's blue car could be seen driving into the yard. "Oh, sorry trucks. I'm afraid our conversation will have to wait." "Aww... Okay, Hiro." "Hiro, I'm afraid Henry's experiencing a tube blockage, so I need you to take the Flying Kipper for him," said the stout gentleman. "Yes, sir," said Hiro quickly as he started to puff away, towards the harbour. At Brendam Docks, Salty shunted some vans of the Kipper to some that were already filled with fish. "Argh, Henry should be here any second now," the Dockside Diesel said joyfully. Cranky rolled his eyes, just as Hiro gently backed down onto the train. "Oh. Hello Hiro. Where's Henry?" asked Porter as he finished shunting some coaches for one of Edward's night runs. "He has a tube blockage," Hiro explained, "So I'm taking the Flying Kipper tonight." "Yay..." grunted Cranky. "Well, good luck matey! These old vans can cause quite a bit of trouble!" Salty said cautiously, "You never know when that curse may take effect..." "Curse?" asked Hiro blankly. "Didn't you know, matey? That train's cursed! Charlie told me everything. Seems legitimate." "...seriously?" "Yes, Cranky." "If you say so, Salty," Hiro murmured as he started to puff away. Soon, Hiro was thundering along the line, stopping at places to drop off some crates of fish. The trip was relatively uneventful, until Hiro started to round a bend. "Alright... Almost time to get to Cronk..." "Steady boy, steady," said his driver as Hiro started to round the bend. The big Japanese gasped as he felt his wheels leaving the rails. "Help, help! I'm derailing!" A cool breeze blew through the yard as the sun started to rise. Murdoch sighed as Philip rolled alongside him. "Wow, aren't you a big engine?" Philip asked gleefully. "Yes... I am," Murdoch muttered. "And you're orange!" "Well, uh..." "Not to mention you look very strong! Maybe stronger than Gordon!" "Does this engine ever stop chatting?" Murdoch muttered to Rocky. Rocky yawned. "Not really... You'll have to get used to it." Murdoch was about to complain about how noisy Philip was when the yard manager ran up to him. "Oh, at last... What's the problem, sir?" "Hiro's derailed at a bend along the Main Line. We need you to take Rocky to the accident site immediately." Murdoch whistled as he started to change tracks, so he could collect Rocky. "Right away, sir! Anything to get me away from that chatterbox..." Murdoch rushed away with Rocky as quickly as he could. At the crash site, Hiro groaned in pain; he was on his side after falling off the track and sliding down the hill. Fish was everywhere, and some of the vans were damaged. Winston was already at the site with the Fat Controller. "I'm so, so sorry Hiro..." the Fat Controller apologized, "I must've overlooked a poorly constructed piece of track." "It's not too serious, sir..." "I would certainly hope not, but Murdoch should be here any minute with Rocky." As if right on cue, Murdoch puffed in with the large crane. Both were quite surprised at Hiro's accident. "Goodness gracious!" spluttered Murdoch, "Are you alright, Hiro?" "I've had better," mumbled Hiro, "Who's going to pull the Kipper now, sir? It appears that I was your only engine." "Oh... yes, I've forgotten about that... I'll think of something though. You just get better, Hiro." "I'll try, sir," Hiro groaned as he was lowered onto a flatbed. Murdoch whistled and slowly steamed away. The Fat Controller looked down at his clipboard and tapped his pen on it. At the Steamworks, Henry was still being repaired. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Emily * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Spencer * Murdoch * Molly * Neville * Rosie * Hank * Hiro * Charlie * Porter * Samson * Diesel * BoCo * Bear * Derek * Salty * Dennis * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Stafford * Philip * Victor * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duke * Bertram * Freddie * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Cranky * Colin * Kevin * The Fat Controller * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Billy (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Ryan (cameo) * Pip and Emma (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Ivo Hugh (cameo) * Mighty Mac (cameo) * Paul (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Victoria (cameo) * Elsie (cameo) * Luke (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Harbour * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Knapford Sheds * Crovan's Gate * Knapford * The Wharf * Kellsthorpe Road * Sodor Steamworks * Vicarstown Dieselworks Trivia * Recreated flashbacks of the fifth season episode Something in the Air and the seventeenth season episode The Smelly Kipper are made in the trailer, and a reference to the fourth season episode Fish is made in the special. Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Future Releases